


Bruised Memories

by Blokz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big sister Tina Chen, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, This took me a long time to write so please dont hurt me, alot of it, and child abuse, failure to read partners signs of being uncomfortable during sex, gavin and connor being two dummy dumbs, good and bad, i guess, i hate tagging stuff, of said rape/non con, serious talks about past rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blokz/pseuds/Blokz
Summary: Many people would think Gavin and Connor's relationship is simple. Thinking they're "taking things slow." But heavily buried memories can get in the way of a happy life for these two. And both of them have a lot more coping to do in order to live in harmony. Will their relationship crumble under pressure due to these agonizing relapses, or will they pull through the trials and tribulations and make their bond stronger than before? Find out next after the commercial break~~





	Bruised Memories

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! I can't believe the day is here, I've been working on this nonstop and I'm so happy I'm finished with it. I was paired with one of the many talented artists in the Convin big bang discord server.Her name is Alice and she is wonderful. I'll leave all her info at the end of the notes, she worked really hard on the art that goes with the work! Also one of the best people I got to work with! Now with all of that done. Enjoy!

Convin Angst Convin Big Bang

Gavin and Connor have been dating for about 5 months. It took a while but they got there. They had many ups and downs but it made their relationship stronger. And with time, Connor asked to move in, and Gavin cheerfully agreed. They’ve held hands and made out, a lot. Even gave each other handjobs and blow jobs. But, they have never been to the next step. Sex. They have both tiptoed around the subject, more noticeably Connor. Gavin never questioned it, and for that, Connor was grateful.

But today was the day it was gonna happen.

Gavin and Connor planned ahead of time, to make sure everything goes accordingly. Gavin had the day off and Connor went to work early so that he could be off in the early afternoon. They also asked Tina if she could watch over Party, their black cat, for the night.

Gavin woke up early and sent Connor a quick text.

To: Con Con ❤️

\- Get ready for tonight babe ;))

sent

Connor immediately texted back.

From: Con Con ❤️

\- Can’t wait. :)

  
  


With that out of the way, Gavin started his daily routine.

Okay okay. Shower, then brush teeth. Clean the house. Cool.

As soon as Gavin finished brushing his teeth, he turned on the tv, to have some background noise, and then he grabbed the broom. Their apartment was, mediocre in all the sense. The floor was sheen wood, which made it easy to see the dust that’s been collecting there. 

When finished sweeping he mopped the floor swiftly, but not efficiently. However, it did leave the house in a lavender scent.

He looked at the time and seen it’s now noon. 

Shit, I’m gonna have to start cooking soon.

Gavin’s plan was to cook Connor a nice steak dinner and to also maybe tell Connor his undying love to him, he doesn’t know if he’s gonna say it yet, but the thought brings a smile to his face. He didn’t know how Connor liked his meat, so he cooked it the way he liked it, well done. He then started to put a pot of water to boil and added white rice. He didn’t think he needed a rice cooker but he wished he had one now. The steaks were done, and Gavin quickly wrapped them up in tin foil, in order to keep them hot, with a few soft curses. While he boiled the rice, he set out a pan and dumped an arranging mix of vegetables that have been sitting in the fridge for a while. Thanks, Connor. He started to steam the vegetables, and quickly put a big lid, to make sure the steam stayed in the pan. All Gavin needed to do was wait for the rice and vegetables to be done. He changed the tv channel to a channel that specifically played music and left it on Rock. 

As the music filled the room. Gavin was constantly bobbing his head to the beat while waiting for the rice and vegetables to be done.

He used the time to wipe down the kitchen table and the countertops. 

The whole house smelled like lavender and the food was done. Gavin slumped over to the couch in front of the tv. He draped himself over the couch and sighed in accomplishment. He looked over at the clock and seen that Connor should be here in a half-hour or an hour. 

Until something hit.

Shit! I didn’t clean the room. 

Gavin sat up, wide-eyed. He rushed to their room and seen everything in disarray.

PHCKKK!!

———————————————————-

Connor opened the front door with the spare key Gavin gave him a week ago. He looked around the living room and seen the room was spotless, and the tv had been dimmed due to inactivity. The music played at a low volume. Everything was quiet. And it also smelled like lavender.

Connor had confusion written all over his face. “Gav? I’m home!” He heard shuffling down the hallway in the corner of the room that leads to the bathroom and bedroom. Gavin walked into the room.

He smiled at Connor. “Hey, Con.”

They walked up to each other and met in the middle of the room to give each other a kiss that screamed love and affection.

They both pulled back with a pop. And Gavin huffed out a small laugh. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Connor smiled warmly back at Gavin with an eyebrow raised. “I know what it is. And it means so much to me that you actually cleaned the house.” He laughed.

Gavin chuckled and shook his head. “No, no. But just...” he looked towards the kitchen then back at Connor. “Close your eyes for a minute.” Connor made a small face of curiosity. Almost like a puppy. But nodded and closed his eyes.

He felt Gavin’s hand wrap around his and felt being led into the kitchen. 

“Okay, sit down… right... here.”

Connor sat down slowly. Gavin continued, “Okay, don’t open them, let me get everything set up.”

Connor raised an eyebrow.

What does he mean set up? 

Connor raised the other eyebrow, as a thought crossed his mind.

Are we gonna do it here? Right now?! Shit!

Connor blushed as he heard soft clanking and what seems to be stuff being pulled out of some type of plastic. When he heard Gavin walk towards him and felt him set something down in front of him, his breath hitched.

Gavin chuckled. “That eager, are ya?” Connor blushed even more. He felt the heat creep down his neck and felt tears start to prickle out of his closed eyes from embarrassment.

He felt Gavin place his hand on Connor’s cheek and felt his thumb rub gently under his eye. He felt him place a kiss on his forehead and heard him let out a small gruff as he sat down in the chair next to Connor. 

Gavin snapped his fingers and quickly got up and opened the cupboard and pulled out something glass and then he heard the fridge open and heard plastic being squeezed softly. He felt Gavin come back to the table and heard something hit the table and felt Gavin sit back in the chair.

He sighed out a loud ‘okay.’ “You can open them now.”

Connor reluctantly opened his eyes, scared to see what Gavin set down in front of him.

He was faced with a nice steak that took most of the plate. Some rice and vegetables were littered on the steak and occupied the leftover space evenly.

He gasped and look back at Gavin. Gavin smiled back. “You like it? I thought it would be, uh, nice you know, uh, cause you know, I wanted to show you that I, uh, take this seriously.” Gavin started to blush, and when he spoke his next word, he would grow quieter.

Connor grabbed his hand to get his attention. “Hey, I love it. I already know you take this seriously.” He smiled at Gavin warmly before stretching his neck to kiss the scar that dashed across Gavin’s nose. 

Connor picked up his fork and knife and cut a hefty piece of the steak and put it in his mouth. When he started to chew, he felt the juice ooze out of the meat into his tongue, letting out an explosion of flavor. Connor hummed.

Gavin already had a mouthful of steak and rice in his mouth. “Tha, good?”

Connor nodded appreciatively, already cutting for another big piece of steak, but this time he combined it with the rice and vegetables. Connor hummed louder, almost deliberately.

Gavin chuckled around his food. He swears that Connor is like a robot or something. 

They both took their time eating, as the afternoon soon progressed to the early evening.

Gavin took both of their plates, cutlery, and cups and washed them quickly before walking towards the living room. Connor was still placed at the kitchen table.

Gavin grabbed the tv remote that was sitting on top of the small coffee table and turned to Connor. “Wanna watch a movie?” He asked with a suggestive smirk. Connor blushed and tentatively nodded with a small smile.

Gavin draped himself on the long couch he had and opened his arms signaling Connor to cuddle with him. Connor eagerly laid down. Both of them shifted until they were comfortable with Connor's head on top of Gavin's chest. Gavin has his head on the arm of the couch, with one arm curled around Connor’s back and the other pointing the tv remote at the tv putting on a random children’s movie. He knows they’re Connor’s favorite. When they first started dating, Connor insisted on watching a kids movie when he first went over to Gavin's apartment. Sure, Gavin found it a little weird at first, but he would never have it any other way. He’ll never change Connor. He doesn’t want to be like him. Gavin set down the tv remote and curled his arms around Connor possessively, and mentally shuddered at the thought. Connor nuzzled his head in Gavin’s chest more, not knowing what’s going on in Gavin’s head.

About 20 minutes in the movie, and cuddling. Gavin started to pepper kisses on Connor’s forehead. Connor closed his eyes at the sensation. Before turning his head and kissed Gavin passionately. Gavin’s tongue invaded Connor's mouth almost instantly, and Connor moaned at the intrusion. Connor’s tongue mingled with Gavins. 

A few moments later, they pulled away, to let each other breath before diving back in. Gavin slid his leg between Connor’s and pushed it against Connor’s crotch. Connor groaned and pushed his leg against Gavin's crotch. Gavin let a low growl, feeling his dick growing. 

They both pulled away again for a short breath but that didn’t stop each other from grinding into each other, releasing low grunts. Bulges were formed in each other’s pants, and Connor moaned at the sight. Connor’s dick may be longer than Gavins, but Gavins was so much thicker, it surprises Connor every time he sees its outline. 

Gavin whispered sweetly in Connor’s ear. “You like that Con?” He palmed Connor’s crotch. Connor, who had his head on Gavin's shoulder, moaned next Gavins ear and he quickly bit the lobe, and then sucked on where he bit it.

Gavin groaned at the sensation. Ear biting had always been one of Gavin’s kinks.

Connor’s hand snared against Gavin's bulge. “I think we should move this into the bedroom.”

Gavin let out a grunt and picked up Connor effortlessly and went through the door and placed him on their king-size bed. They both began to undress and stopped at their underwear. Even though they’ve seen each other’s dick a thousand times, knowing they’re going to go all the way, was scary. And Gavin was more visibly nervous, he knows Connor, at the start of the relationship, didn’t want to go through anything sexual. Gavin agreed, quoting “We’ll go at your pace Con.” However, it did bring up some questions. Why is Connor so reluctant to go through anything sexual? What happened to him? Did anything happen to him? Is he scared? Was he ra-.

No, we’re not going there. Gavin will wait for Connor to bring it up, and he’ll wait forever if he has to. That is if his thoughts are true.

Connor must have sensed Gavin’s inner turmoil because he placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder. “Hey, we’re going at my pace, I agreed to do this with you.” Connor then placed his forehead against Gavin’s.

Gavin gave a small smile and nodded weakly. He looked into Connor’s eyes. “Just tell me when to stop ok? Just say the word, and I’ll stop, no questions asked.”

Connor kissed his scar in return. “I will.” At this time Connor just wanted to scream, “I love you” a thousand times, but he will wait to Gavin says it first. Just like Connor, it’s clear the Gavin has some problems of his own, most profound is his anger issues. Not only that, but it’s also Gavin’s inability to talk about his feelings. It used to be worse at the beginning, but now Gavin is telling Connor how feels about everything and anything. They’re both growing and that’s all the matters.

Gavin closed off his thoughts as he gently pushed Connor down on the bed. His lips were met with Gavin’s. Gavin, who was hovering over Connor, now straddled Connor hovering a bit so that Connor does have a way out of he wanted to stop. 

Connor put one hand on Gavin’s shoulder and the other grazing Gavin’s hair that ends on his neck. Gavin groaned at the sensation and put his tongue between Connor’s lips. Connor moaned, tightening his grip on Gavin’s shoulder a bit. 

Gavin ground down on Conner’s crotch and felt the bulge that was pushing against Connor’s underwear. Connor moaned without hesitation, and in return, Connor put his fingers, as best as he can, in between Gavin’s waistband and firmly grasped Gavin’s cock. Gavin growled animal-like and grounded down harder on Connor’s cock. Connor moaned even louder before he let go of Gavin’s cock and pulled down Gavin’s underwear signaling that he should take them off. Connor whispered sweetly to Gavin. “We should take them off.”

Gavin nodded, and added, “Okay, just tell me when your uncomfortable please.” Connor nodded back. “You remember your safe word.”

Connor nodded, smiling sweetly. Damn Gavin is in love. “Of course, it’s Party.” A total boner killer.

Gavin tilted his head, eyes growing softly looking at Connor. “I just want you to be 100% okay.”

Connor kissed Gavin on his scar. “I’m sure Gavin.” Connor thinks he could be ready, all he needs is a little push from Gavin, or so he thinks, he doesn’t know any better.

Gavin took off Connor’s bottoms and threw them haphazardly across the room. Connor watched it fall and huffed, Gavin, laughed in return. Both were fully naked and so far, things are going great. Gavin jerked Connor’s shaft and vice versa. Both submitting into the pleasure, Gavin flipped Connor onto his stomach suddenly. 

Connor tensed. “Gavin? What are you doing?” His tone was very clipped.

Gavin groaned and nipped Connor’s perky butt. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good.” He whispered.

Connor just shrugged, and let Gavin continue his menstruations. He gasped as he felt Gavin knead his ass, and separate his cheeks. Giving Connor’s pink hole a long lick, Connor moaned. Connor’s hands tightened around the bedsheet. 

Gavin pulls away. He groans as he gives one of Connor’s cheeks a love bite. “You like that baby? Like the way it feels?” Connor whines at the sensations, he never knew sex could feel this way.

Gavin goes back to ravish Connor’s hole. Connor tilts his head up in ecstasy and moans blissfully. The feeling of Gavin's tongue mid-rim-job is something Connor wished he didn't hold off on. Gavin continued on for so long, Connor lost track of time. 

Connor felt Gavin stop sucking on his rim. Connor looked over his shoulder and whined, hair disheveled blocking his vision a little.

Gavin looked and smirked impishly. Slapping Connor’s ass. “Oh.. baby. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this.” Gavin loomed over Connor’s form so he's whispering in his ear. “How long I've wanted to be inside you, feel you. God, I want you to scream my name Con.” Gavin latched onto Connors's neck. Connor didn't know how to feel about the dirty talk, his face giving an expression of uneasiness. He's as vanilla as a person can get, but he continued on with the foreplay, discomfort be damned. He’ll keep up with it for Gavin. “Yeah?” His tone challenging Gavin. Gavin groaned as popped open a tube of lubricant, that seemingly came from out of nowhere, and doused his fingers with it.

With that, Gavin growled as he pushed in two fingers in Connor’s hole, with no warning. Connor writhed, and a flash dread hit him. The fingers didn't feel unwelcomed but a heads up would've been nice. Gavin then scissored his fingers, he let out a breathy moan against Connor’s ear. Connor’s eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open. 

Gavin then added another finger, unwarranted. “Sorry babe, I’m thicker than most.” He huffed out an airless laugh as he continued pushing in Connor. Gavin also went back to play with Connor’s neck more. Connor started to feel full, and not in a good way. Without the warning, Connor felt really uncomfortable, in an almost “there is a rock in my shoe,” feeling. No longer did he felt the pleasure that was consuming him. He hopes Gavin is only doing 3 fingers, cause he doesn't know how much he could take. However, he will push through it for Gavin.

Connor didn't even notice that Gavin pulled put his fingers out and added more lube on his fingers. He also didn't notice that Gavin was putting them inside until too late.

Connor’s face switched to pain. Wincing at the intrusion. His vision turned white and his eyes started to water. The feeling of a lump now went straight to his stomach. 

_ Visions showed up on his view. The car, the interior, the cigarette smell, the stains on the cheap cloth of the seats. The feeling of being violated. _

_ His eyes brimming with tears as he feels the same pain that he felt since then. _

_ Heavy groans, too low to be Gavin’s, were heard behind him. Phantom pains of large hands placed on each side of his hips, keeping him stationary. Connor tried to move, tears seeping out rapidly. A dark monotone voiced. _

_ “Hold still you little whore.” _

_ Connor felt pain shoot through every nerve in his body. He whispered weakly, “Please stop.” _

_ The grunts were powerful and beastly. The pain shooting through him was becoming unbearable. He turned around and he’d seen the body type. Everything. _

_ Everything was the same! The face may have been blacked out but Connor knew it was. Straight down to the stain stuck on the collar of the shirt. The outline of the man looked up ad stared at Connor, grinning. “You're mine. Do you hear me? Mine!” The man let out a bellyaching laugh, thrusting harder. That was the final straw.  _

Connor opened his eyes before he screamed out. “Party!” He scrambled out from Gavin’s weak grasp. He moved to the corner of the bed. He said it again louder. “Party!” Tears freely leaving.

Gavin seemed to sober up. He watched as Connor retreated to the other side of the bed and put his head in his hands. His heart was beating fast. He messed up, he had to, there was no other explanation. Gavin started to panic. “What's wrong, Con?” He reached out.

Connor saw Gavin’s hand and violently jumped off the bed. “Stop please!” Connor put his hand out to stop Gavin from approaching. He failed to see Gavin trying to keep his tears in. “Don’t come any closer.” Connor’s whisper was wavering.

Gavin was worried, as any boyfriend should. “What’s wrong Connor? Please tell me.” Gavin’s tone was broken, scared to raise his voice any higher than a whisper. “I’m sorry.” The guilt will eat him alive.

Connor cried more, “I need to go.” He shuffled to his dresser and grabbed fresh clothes and his necessities, and walked out of the room. Gavin could only watch in shock. Fresh tears fell as he watched Connor leave. His only thought was. “This is all his fault.” Gavin freely sobbed into his hands after that.

Connor grabbed his phone and keys, but before he set his hand on the doorknob to leave, he heard Gavin crying. He yelled across the apartment. “I'm sorry Gavin, It's my fault.” His voice sounding defeated.

Gavin replied from the other room. “Please don’t go Con! I need you!” Yelling.

Connor shed more tears he didn't know he had. He let out a broken, “I’m sorry.” Before walking out the door to his car. As he sat in his car, planning to call Hank, his adopted father. His thoughts were. “This is all my fault.” The guilt is eating him alive. He should’ve been over it now.

============================================================

Broken

Despair

Pathetic

Those were 3 words Gavin knew well. He didn’t hear what Connor said before he left, but he can assume the worst. He knew he was shit at feelings but to blatantly ignore the uncomfortableness Connor was giving off. Gavin should’ve seen it, should’ve been able to know. He’s the worst boyfriend ever.

Swimming in his head were the sayings his dad used to say.

“You’re just a fuck up!”

“Nobody is gonna want someone like you.”

“The only thing your good at is being a nuisance.”

Gavin let out more tears. Feeling the ghost pains on his face and chest and thinking he should let Connor go, save his time. To go straight to the inevitable, and let Connor leave him cause he's too emotionally blocked off. Too brash and much like his father.

It’s a scary thought. Thinking you’ll be different than your parents but end up growing up the same. Thinking Gavin would be more emotionally open with other people than his dad, more open-minded than his mom. Too not be so stupid to not notice little ticks about his partner than his parents.

After a while, he shook himself together. Reluctantly calling the only person who could help in this fucked up state.

Tina.

The phone rang 3 times before it was picked up.

“Hello? Gavin?”

Gavin audibly sniffled. “Tina..” His voice a wavering whisper. 

“Holy shit Gav! What’s wrong?” Tina was immediately worried.

“I fucked up, I fucked up big time.” Gavin said between breaths.

“What did you do? Gavin, you’re scaring me!”

Gavin shook his head, knowing Tina couldn’t see him. “Please come over.”

Shuffling was heard through the phone call. “I’m on my way.”

==================================

“Connor?”

Connor was in the middle of calling and driving, hating it now but Gavin told him he should have a manual car because he doesn’t trust the androidish cars. “D-Dad.” His voice was hoarse from all the scream-crying he did.

“Connor, what’s wrong?” 

“Can I sleepover?” Connor added a small weak please at the end.

With no hesitation, Hank replied. “I’ll be here.”

Within the next 15 minutes, Connor had arrived at Hank’s house, and Hank had two hot chocolates ready, both for Connor because he really loves chocolate. Connor had stopped crying but the evidence was still there, red puffy eyes, solemn eyes, and just a blank expression.

Hank interrupted the silence by sitting on the couch, sighing. 

He turned towards Connor who was absentmindedly petting Sumo who had his head on Connor’s lap. “What’s wrong Connor?”

The question made Connor started letting new tears fall, however his face still had a blank expression. He took a deep wavering breath before he spoke. “I, uh, I just screwed up a good relationship.” 

Hank stretched out his hand onto Connor’s shoulder. His brows perched up, “what do you mean, son?”

“I mean…” Connor started to cry again. Hank’s hand affectionately squeezed Connor’s shoulder. Connor continued, “I mean, I…” Connor looked up to Hank. “Remember what happened? To me?” 

Hank gave a confused shrug. “You’ll need to be more specific Con.”

Connor shook his, frustrated. “Oh, come on Dad! Back when I was 25? You-You know h-how I said I was gonna be ok?”

Hank remembered now. That piece of shit Connor used to call a boyfriend. He was as old as Hank himself could’ve been one of his old friends back in high school.

“Yes, I do.” Hank said reluctantly.

Connor wiped his eyes before speaking again. “Well, turns out I wasn’t gonna be fine.”

Connor dug his hands into his face to stop more tears from forming. It worked for a while. 

  
  


“Connor…” Hank stood up and in front of Connor, Sumo moved out of the way reluctantly, only to put his head back on Connor’s lap at a weird angle. He held both his hands out, waiting for Connor to take them. Hank knew he wasn’t an emotional person, but he also knew that his son needed his comfort. And all the support a father could give. Connor quickly stood up, politely lifting Sumo’s head off his lap before, quickly hugging Hank. Crying into his chest.

Hank pat Connor's head. “It’s ok son. I got you. You’ll be fine with time, but I still have a question.”

Connor pulled away a little, his eyes on Hank. Waiting for an answer.

“Where’s Gavin? Shouldn’t you be with him?” He felt Connor hold him tighter, crying louder in his chest. Hank knew that when Connor would ball his fists and lash out, it would mean he knew he did something wrong.

“Connor?” Connor made no movement.

“You talked to Gavin about this right?” 

Connor pulled away to look Hank back at his eyes. “How could I talk to Gavin about this?” His tone had a pleading undertone. 

Hank shrugged, trying to word what he said to make it come out as nice as possible. “Well, I thought you figured it out! How come you never told him?”

Connor pulled away with a sigh of annoyance. “I don’t know, I just… I was… scared.” He finished weakly. He sat down at the kitchen table. Hank followed suit and sat across the table from Connor’s seat. He made a gesture with his hand to ask Connor to elaborate.

Connor continued. “I was scared of how he was gonna act. I mean, god Hank! How do I tell the person I love that I was raped? Not to mention that I never let us go to the next step.” 

Connor may be Hank’s adopted son, but hearing his nonblood relative son imply him and his boyfriend never had sex, made him really awkward. But that’s what many years of detective work made him continue to let Connor talk it out. “I just figured that… Gavin wouldn’t l-love me an-nymore. That once I told him my problems, he-he would l-leave.” Connor is visibly shaking. Hank notices and reaches across the table with his hand to cover Connor’s fist. Connor deflates a little and sags on the backrest of the chair and sighs.

Hank huffs out hair out amusingly. The situation he’s been put in, he never thought he would be helping his son with boy drama. There are still many questions that are still unanswered, but he’ll settle for the biggest one that’s been bugging him. 

Hank cleared his throat. “So, are you ready to tell me what happened.”

Connor breathes in and out deeply before he speaks. He knows he’s not gonna cry anymore, but the nerves are messing with him. “I… I think I had a relapse.” Hank nods. He lets Connor go on.

“We were, planning on being more intimate and uhh… just.. the way Gavin was touching me, it was all wrong! Like he didn't have any feeling with it, it felt like a different person. I panicked when I saw those visions, I almost thought I was back there, like all of this was just some fake facade that I made up to cope.”

Hank nodded again. When Connor didn’t speak again he knew he had to tell him something soon. Hank had a hunch of what might be going n, but he knew Connor has to be the one to learn, he remembers using this same tactic with Gavin back when he was just a rookie. 

“Okay. Do you feel… weird thinking about Gavin?”

Connor shook his head. “No! Never, but I just feel like… I’m not scared of Gavin now, it’s just… I’m not understanding why Gavin acted as he did, it was like as soon as we kissed, a switch went off in Gavin’s head and it made Gavin start to feel… bland. Like an android.”

Hank took note of what Connor said, and started to piece together what’s the issue. “Alright, Con. I think I know what the problem is Con, but I’m gonna let you figure it out. Okay?” Connor nodded. Hank continued. “Do you blame Gavin for what he did to make you act that way.”

Connor positioned his stare into the table as he thought about the question. He looked back up to Hank. “No. I believe it’s my fault.” 

Hank shook his head at that comment. “It’s nobodies fault Connor, but…” He paused, and a bright idea came into his head. “I’m gonna tell you something, hopefully, it’ll help you see the big picture, Con.” Connor looked into Hank’s eyes earnestly. Eyes gleaming with hope.

“Back when Gavin was a rookie, he was, for the most part, kind of an asshole.” Connor chuckled quietly, he let Hank continue. “Almost every day. But some days Gavin would come in, with just a blank expression, on those days Gavin never said anything to anyone, only if it's about the job. It was weird, like you said, almost like an android, and, god you could just tell he was trying to be straight-faced sometimes, almost as if being forced to act so, devoid without emotion. Those days would come and go, every few days or so, nobody really talked about it, probably just happy Gavin could shut up for a day, but I still think about it now and again. I’m not sure what happened but he kinda grew out of it. Not to mention, he was always really nice to kids, especially with ones that were in abusive and negligent homes. It blew my mind seeing Gavin hug a small kid, and let him stain his police uniform with snot and germs.” Hank could see Connor’s gears turning in his head, he carried on. “What I’m saying is that… Gavin has a soft spot for victims of abuse, especially children… I hope you know where I’m going with this Connor.” Please, please, please!

“Gavin has a soft heart and he wants to have kids?” Goddamnit.

Hank groaned and put one of his hands on his forehead. “No! Jesus, you’re one of the smartest kids I know, how do you not see what I'm saying!” Connor’s eyes grew wide and had a dumbstruck look on his face. Hank sighed in annoyance before he speaks again. “Look, Gavin was abused when he was a kid, that’s why he cares about them so much. And with him used to acting so dead, was probably one of the things he used to get beat about.” He did say he was gonna let Connor piece it together himself but damn could he be an airhead.

“So, It’s nobodies fault?” Connor had the nerve to look so confused.

Hank rolled his eyes. “Yes, Con. You both just have the same amount of problems that you both should talk to each other about!” Hank let himself deflate a bit, so he can talk to Connor more gently. “I’m not saying go back home and try and squash it in less than an hour but, definitely let Gavin know you’re not mad, or not pissed off at him or whatever. Working with him for all these years, he can hold his guilt like a motherfucker.”

Connor scoffed at the crude word and he voiced it to Hank just to let him know. “Stop cussing.” He said it with mock annoyance.

Hank sighed happily and went back to the couch and turned on the tv. “Sorry son, my house my rules.” As he was flicking through channels he spoke to Connor again. “The guest room is open if you needed privacy when you need to talk to Gavin, I can kick out Sumo if you need me to.”

Connor preened, as he got up. He planned he was gonna call Gavin tomorrow, so he could work out some nerves he still had, tonight. He went to stand in front of Hank. “I’ll Gavin tomorrow but I just want to say.” He paused for dramatic effect. Hank raised an eyebrow before Connor latched his upper body on Hank’s neck. Hank fell with a soft oof and felt his back slam against the lumpy couch.

“Thanks, Dad,” was whispered into the crook of Hank’s neck. Connor’s knees were on the seat next Hank and Hank couldn't help but laugh as he felt the arms constrict more around his neck.

Hank returned the hug before saying, “No problem son. I love you.”

Connor replied back. “I love you too.” Before releasing Hank and started to make his way to the guest room. Connor opened the door and before he closed it he wished his dad goodnight and then he closed the door. After a quick change from the clothes, he came in, into spare clothes he left here, Connor laid down on the bed, and in less than 3 minutes, Connor was out like a light.

====================

Tina let herself in with the small kettle in her hand. She looked around the vacant living room. It was dark and eerily quiet, almost as if the people who lived here never came home. 

She called out. “Gav?” Silence. She tried again, “Gavin? You here?” Nothing was heard.

She began to feel extremely worried, hoping Gavin stayed put, like she told him to. Her mind was cut short as the familiar black blob meowed loudly, demanding to be let out of its jail cell. Tina wordlessly set the kettle down and opened the flimsy gate, making small meows to comfort the cat. Party peeked her head out, meowing one more time before stepping out and scurring to her best spot to get away from attention.

Tina then went back to look for Gavin, it didn't take long, the apartment was pretty small.

She opened the bedroom door and turned on the light. She saw a figure shift between the covers of the gigantic bed. Shaky breathing and small cries went in time with the shifts and Tina automatically knew it was Gavin.

She slowly made her way to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed softly. If Gavin noticed the force of the bed shift, he didn’t make a sound, besides crying.

  
  


Tina grabbed the top of the covers and pulled them down to reveal Gavin’s big head. The sight was a depressing one, Gavin, being so in thought, failed to notice even the covers being pulled off of him, not to mention his red puffy eyes being smothered by his tears. His nose was runny and it seemed he was sweating from caving in on himself underneath the sheets.

Tina loved Gavin, she really did, but he really sweats like a pig not to mention his BO could kill a man. Probably why he let Connor stick around when he said, “It doesn’t smell as bad as mine.”

She reluctantly put her hand on top of Gavin’s head and stroked his face. Hushing him until he no longer made a sound.

Tina craned her neck to get Gavin’s attention. “Tell me, Gav. What’s wrong?”

Gavin broke eye contact and began weeping again. Tina stroked his face more, hoping to calm him down. It worked, at least for a while.

“I messed up Tina, bad! I-I…” His words died in his throat, but Tina wasn’t letting them die that easy.

She retorted, “What is it, what happened?”   
  


A weak, “I hu-urt C-Con-nor.” was said.

Tina’s eyes grew wide. A million thoughts were going through her head but she had to ask. “How?” She whispered.

And Gavin explained everything, from where he was cooking Connor a nice meal to the point where Conor pulled away abruptly. From what Tina was gathering, it seemed like one big misunderstanding, and she also knew Gavin was gonna blame himself for everything.

Right on cue. “It’s all my fault, I sh-should of known! Damnit, I just, just…” Gavin wrapped his arms around Tina’s shoulders and cried more. Tina cringed at the movement, remembering he’s still sweating and still hasn’t washed himself off. None the less, she still put her arms around him and let Gavin cry it out for the time being.

A few moments pass, Gavin’s breath evening out. He pulled away from Tina to vent some more. “I wish I was more considerate.. more open with my… my emotions.” Gavin was stuttering between syllables. “God, it’s all my stupid dad’s fault!”

Gavin pulled away in an angry kid way and stomped to the restroom. He didn’t hear what Tina said but he figured it was something along the lines of, “I’ll still be here Gav when you get out.” He looked at himself through the mirror. He saw nothing but his father, paler skin tone, short military buzz-cut, even the same worn-out frown his dad seem to carry all the time. God, how much Gavin hated that fucking face! He still remembers the first time when his dad hit him.

_ He was 7 at the time, a hefty slap dashed against his cheek, might’ve not hurt now, but at the time, it was like getting burned. The stinging lasted forever. _

_ Gavin was on the floor, holding his cheek with one of his hands, looking back at his dad in shock.  _

_ Gavin’s dad looked down at him with annoyance, rolling his eyes when he saw Gavin’s eyes pool with tears, threatening to streak.  _

_ “Don’t give me that boy! If I see one tear come out thats another slap you're getting!” His dad arched down to get as close as he can to Gavin’s face. _

_ At the sight, Gavin tried to hold his face together, trying everything in his power to not break, not any moisture leave his eyes. Unfortunately, a few tears came out, and Gavin panicked. Rushing to get up and try to get to his own room and lock his door before his dad could get a hand on him. Obviously, an 8-year-old was no match for an ex-marine that’s 37. From that point on, Gavin vowed to never cry again. It still surprises Gavin that he kept that promise to himself for almost 36 years. _

_ The beatings happen so often that Gavin is beginning to form a tolerance to the pain. He doesn’t know what started it this time, but it was the first time Gavin was truly scared of his father. He was locked in his room, his father beating the door down while yelling Gavin to open it. Gavin sat in fear, not moving but watching his dad eventually make a good hole through Gavin’s door and clicking the knob unlocked and opening it.  _

_ Gavin screamed when his father grabbed his wrists, punching his father in his arm, he was 12, and he tried his hardest but it never worked. His dad evolved from his hand to his fist to now his belt.  _

_ He bent Gavin over his bed, and pulled a belt seemingly from nowhere and started to whip it against Gavin’s basketball short covered butt.  _

_ Several slaps in, he heard his dad mutter something to him. “I. Don’t. Want you. Hanging. Out. with. Those people.” Ah, now Gavin remembers. Gavin and his group of friends always walk home together, all diverse evenly in the lgbtq+ community. His thoughts were ruined when a rather harsh slap was felt. “I don’t want you to be happy with those people! If you can’t be happy with normal people then don’t be happy at all!” All this was said between belt smacks. Gavin felt tears starting to pool. He wiped them off quickly. Gavin vowed never to be happy again from now on. _

_ Eventually, his dad got tired and pocketed the belt. He began to rant about how Gavin’s emotions are “immoral.” About how Gavin “shouldn’t have emotions,” and how he “shouldn’t have any, to begin with.” With that, Gavin’s father finally left his room. Gavin still hadn’t moved from his position on the bed. He also vowed to never show any emotion again. _

He looked back to the mirror again and in a fit of rage punched it. The mirror didn’t break surprisingly and Gavin got more frustrated. He sighed like a bull and viciously turned the nearby shower-head on. Quickly lathering himself and scrubbing his body clean, he didn’t put too many thoughts in his head, knowing it would probably make him more pissed.

When he dried himself and changed, Tina was chilling on the couch, petting Party who was perched on her legs. Tina looked up at him with mild interest. “You ready to talk now?”

Gavin sighed and silently nodded. He sat down next to Tina, while she dropped Party nice on the floor. 

Tina made a motion with her hand to let Gavin speak first.

Gavin breathed in and out deeply, before speaking. “I hurt Connor.”

Tina nodded, “How?”

Gavin wrapped his hands together. “I, I…. wasn’t paying attention.”

Tina asked, “What were you guys doing? Was it physical?”

Gavin shrugged. “Yes? I mean, we were, uh…” He hated talking like this, especially to someone who he figures almost a big sister to him. He felt a small blush creep upon him. Tina, who had a very confused look on her face, got the hint and made a short, “ah,” and nodded. 

Gavin used this moment to continue. “We were, y’know and I didn’t see he was getting uncomfortable, with the way I was doing things.” 

Gavin hunched over and put his head in his hands as he spoke lowly. “He used his safe word.”

Gavin didn't’ speak. “And?”

He turned to look at Tina, with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. “And, it means I’m a horrible person. That I should’ve known!”

Tina shrugged at that, “How was Connor?”

Gavin let out a breath and made a motion with his hand that said: “How the hell am I supposed to know?” “He panicked and when I asked what’s wrong, he just told me to get away.”

Tina thought about this for a moment. She looked back at Gavin. “How was he acting?”

Gavin made a face with annoyance, spoke with an annoyance undertone. “I don't know like he was scared?”

Tina continued with no hesitation. “Like cornered animal scared? Or like small child scared?”

Gavin’s face evened out as he thought it about. “Like a.. like a…” rape victim… No. That’s TOO much of a stretch, right?

Tina picked up at the broken sentence and encouraged Gavin to finish what he was saying. “Like a?”

Gavin sighed and let his body drape the couch as much as he can. “Like a, uh, mixture between the two, begging for me to get away but not doing a lot to enforce it.” He mulls about the event in his head, remembering the glossy look Connor gave him, almost as if he wasn’t there, like an out-of-body experience. “Come to think of it, Connor was acting as if, he barely knew me. Like, We’ve been close together before,” He ignores the exaggerated gag that Tina makes, and continues. “But it was as if, he didn’t know me, like an out of the body thing.”

Tina perks up at that, knowing what was, most likely, the problem that was going on. “So Connor was not how was he acting. Acting “small animal” scared. Told you to get away after. Gavin, what are those symptoms from?” 

Gavin looked deep in thought, Tina could see the steam seep out of Gavin’s head. He looked at her expectantly, “PTSD?”

Tina nodded. She made a motion to keep Gavin going. “So that means?” 

Gavin followed after a small pause, “That Connor has PTSD?”

Tina got up from the couch enthusiastically. “Which means?” She was helping Gavin piece it together.

That is before Gavin’s last 2 brain cells died. “I’m sorry, I don't know where this is going.” 

Tina groaned and rolled her dramatically. “Oh come on Gavin, you’re a detective! It’s right there!” Gavin jumped at how loud Tina’s voice was, but he still shook his head. “Ugh! Look, it's obvious that Connor has PTSD, from what, I'm not sure but, it's obvious that he has baggage just like you, and the situation just set him off! This was all just a misunderstanding, but this is also a sign for both of you dumbasses to talk to each other about these problems!” Tina quickly breathed in and out, wasting that whole time screaming at Gavin.

Gavin also had the nerve to look shocked. Tina groaned again and began to walk to the kitchen table to get where she set her keys. Back turned from Gavin, she spoke. “I expect you to call Connor when I leave and tell him your sorry and that you know that both of you need to communicate with each other, And, that you guys should talk face to face as soon as pos-” 

She was rudely interrupted by something bumping into her back and arms wrapping around her front. Gavin let out a small, “thank you.” and hugged tighter.

Tina rolled her eyes empathetically and smiled. She turned to hug Gavin back. “Sure Gav, I hope you know I mean this in the nicest way possible but please stop being dumb.” Gavin laughed into her shoulder. She finished with, “I’ll always be here for you.” She slowly let go and waited for Gavin to let go as well so she can leave.

She opened the door and faced Gavin who was walking her to the door. Gavin leaned on the open door and Tina put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. “Please fix this with Con, he’s really good for you, you know that?” She laughed and Gavin rolled his eyes and smiled back.

“I will Tina, and I’ll let you know what happens ok?”

Tina nodded back, and started to walk to her car, not without speaking one last time before she got in her car. “Bye Gav.”

Gavin replied back softly. “Bye.” He’s pretty sure she heard it. He watched her drive off and he stepped back into his home and talked amongst himself. “Okay, okay, Connor please hold on a little longer.” 

He went to grab his phone to call Connor and pushed the lump down his throat before Connor answered.

  
  
  


Connor woke up from his bed when his phone began to ring on the nightstand. Connor was a very light sleeper, and this was both a blessing and a curse. Right now, it would be considered the latter. Connor took his time to sit up and arch his back in a stretch. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes with one hand, while the other was reaching blindly for his phone. The digital clock said it was 1:36 in the morning. 

Now, the person calling at this time would definitely get their eared chewed off from Connor. That is, until Connor seen the caller id and who was calling.

Gavin. Only with the light coming from the phone, Connor knew his face paled just then. Debating if he should man up and answer or chicken out and talk with Gavin face to face later. 

The phone repeated its jingle fore 2 more times before it stopped. The notification popped up on Connor’s phone, “Missed call: Gavin ❤️”and he chuckled a little seeing the emoji Connor put next Gavin’s name. It’s silly really, but both Connor and Gavin knew, that Connor was such a sap.

Connor concluded that if Gavin really wanted to talk right now, he would call again, but if not, They’ll just talk in the morning.

3 minutes passed and Gavin still hasn’t called back. Connor brushed it off and put his phone back on the nightstand, and tried to go back to sleep.

Shortly after, Connor’s phone rang again. Connor wouldn’t be lying if he said that he jumped out of his bed just to see who’s calling. Sure enough, it actually was Gavin.

At this, Connor paced around, phone in hand, breathing in and out to calm his nerves before accepting the call.

“H-hello?” Connor said.

“Hey, Con.” Gavin’s voice was gravelly, probably from Gavin being so damn tired. But even with that familiar voice, Connor almost broke down right there. He felt tears starting to pool, and he tried to even out his breath before he couldn’t speak.

Gavin took the lead. “Look Con.” Connor could tell Gavin’s voice started to waver. “I love you.” There was a slight pause. “And what I did was wrong, and I…” Connor could hear Gavin breath deeply through the phone. “I should have known you were uncomfortable! That I should’ve been going slow, and I-I.” A slight pause from Gavin. “I know I hurt you.” Gavin’s voice sounded broken with emotion, Connor could hear tell-tale cries far from the phone, assuming Gavin pulled away from the speaker. Connor cried just knowing Gavin was crying, but he knew that Gavin was sorry and that he still loved him. And Connor will tell him that once Gavin’s done because he knows being interrupted is one of Gavin’s pet peeves. A deep breath was heard before Gavin spoke again. “I’ll, I’ll underst-stand if you don’t want to talk anymore.” Sniffles and heavy breathing were waiting for an answer on Gavin’s speaker.

Connor wiped his eyes and sat down on the bed thinking of what he was gonna say. “Gav, I know you’re sorry. And I still love you.” He waited for Gavin to say anything before he continued. “Yes, you may have hurt me, but I know you didn’t mean it. I’m also sorry, for the way I was acting-” 

Gavin interrupted him. “Con, don’t say-”

Connor interrupted him right back. “Please, Gav.” Connor sighed before talking again. “I should have told you I was uncomfortable, that we should take it slow. I’ll always want to talk to you, Gav. Forever, and… damnit what this night proved to me was, no matter how bad we messed up, I still want to be with you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Gav. I love you.” Connor almost screamed out that last sentence, determination, and hopefulness was filling Connor up entirely. “This is just another problem we face. And I know we both have problems we don’t talk to each other about but we should talk about it.” Connor laid down on the bed waiting for Gavin’s answer.

“You’re right. I feel the same way, Con. I do, really. Just… when are we going to talk about it, I’ve never, really talked about it before, I’m just…” Connor could tell Gavin was very nervous at the thought of leeting Connor know everything about him. 

Connor cut him off. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, Gav. Now go to sleep I’ll text you in the morning. Love you.” Connor smiled.

Gavin replied back. “Love you too.”

Connor clicked the end call button and went back underneath the sheets once he put his phone back on the nightstand. Thinking about the phone call, Connor knew this phone call was needed. Even though they relieved some of the feelings they had, they were marching on unmarked territory. It may be scary but Connor could do it, as long as Gavin is by his side.

========================

Gavin sped down the streets ignoring the honks and fingers gave him. Gavin paid it no mind, all that he cared about was Connor, and what they’ll talk about at the park. As much as Gavin liked to be on time with things, he never failed to get anywhere a tiny bit late, no matter if he woke up early or even leaving early, things just never went his way with time management. It was as if the universe did everything in its power to make Gavin late.

Gavin arrived a little late at the park. Cursed as the clock said 2:37 when he should have been here at 2:30. Even though he left at 2:00 sharp and the drive to the park was a 15-minute drive, damn Detroit traffic. He failed to act nonchalant as he looked at his phone while walking through the park. He checked the message Connor sent him earlier in the morning.

Con Con ❤️

Received at 8:12 am

-Can we meet at the park? You know the one. 2:30?

Sent at 8:49 am

-Sure   
  


He looked up and scanned around the park, noticing the Michigan roses are blooming again. They always do in the Spring, and the vibrant pink, red, and white flowers never cease to catch Gavin’s eyes. He then continued to look for Connor. Looking across the golf course like grass that grows all around the concrete path Gavin stood upon, looking at every empty bench thats surrounded by tall bushes that block the sunlight hitting the back of people’s necks, and every clearing the bushes wrapped around to signify people could relax there. He moved his eyes to follow the concrete path he was on straight to an opening in between bushes that are almost as tall as Gavin. He smirked and started to walk to the opening. He should've known Connor would be in there, considering he hadn't seen Connor at all on the walk.

Through the opening, Gavin was mesmerized at the sight. The tall bushes squared around a small clearing, not too huddled together to keep the sun from coming in but just enough for nice spots of shade. The concrete path Gavin was on circled around the inner edges of the circle that led to three different openings equally separated from each other. Not only that, this place had plenty of flowers that put national parks to shame. The flowers were all native to Michigan, Columbines, Purple Coneflowers, and even Astilbes. Yes, Gavin knows there names by heart, not by the labels they all had next to the batches. The colors of the rainbow all flashing in Gavin’s eyes, the Sun providing the absolute best lighting it could to the flowers. The flowers were lined up against the inner edge of the concrete path that circled around leaving 4 empty spaces of grass that led people inside of the grass clearing. And there sat Connor, captured by the beauty of the park, from Gavin’s perspective, he looked like an angel, maybe even a woodland fairy. Gavin smirked at he thought, His woodland fairy. He used that small joke to pump himself up as he started to walk over, passing between the flowers. The place was beautiful but he knew why Connor picked this spot to talk. He remembers it like yesterday.

_ It was 6 months ago before they both tried to put a label on themselves. It was their 4th date. And Gavin wanted to put on all the stops, treating Connor to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant straight to a movie of Connor’s choice. After the movie, it was straight to the park. They stopped by an ice cream parlor. Gavin and Connor shared one chocolate scoop in a cup. They threw their trash in a nearby trash can and entered the park. This was where Gavin started to get nervous, he wanted to hold Connor’s hand but didn't know how to ask. Connor beat him to the punch. _

_ “Gavin, may I hold your hand?” _

_ Gavin blushed at the question before extending his hand. “Sure..” He hoped Connor couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice. Connor’s hand was warm against Gavin’s. The synthetic skin felt real, and Gavin couldn't stop blushing. They continued to the familiar clearing in the middle of the tall bushes and sat on the exact same bench Connor was perched on. The difference being, it was night and it wasn't Spring yet. Gavin and Connor still held hands even when they sat next to each other, both enjoying the silence that the park brought, as much as it could with the nightlife kicking in full effect and the nocturnal bugs singing their tunes. _

_ Connor broke the silence, “Y’know Gavin…” he paused and let out a tiny huff. “I never thought in a million years we would be sitting here.” _

_ Gavin nodded dumbly, letting Connor talk it out. Connor smiled back at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter, oooh that made Gavin’s heart jump. “And all I have to say is… I’m glad, we got to do this, that I got to do this… especially with you.” Connor huffed again. _

_ Gavin smiled back at Connor, clearing his throat. “I feel the same way, I knew I had to apologize to you, but I never thought you’d say yes when I asked if you want to hang out, even now im still in shock that you even forgave me…” Gavin’s voice died in his throat and avoided Connor’s concerning eyes. He felt a soft hand touch his cheek that slipped under his chin that brought his gaze up. He swore he saw the love and admiration in Connor’s eyes then.  _

_ “Don’t say that Gavin, I forgave you a long time ago, I also never thought you were gonna ask to hang out, but I'm glad you asked. Because you helped me Gavin, you showed me there’s so much more than just work than just home. I could never thank you enough, but I know there’s a way I could do that now.” _

_ Gavin gulped, knowing the mischevious undertone in Connor’s voice. “How?” _

_ Connor moved to Gavin’s face, Gavin’s breath hitched. “Gavin, may I kiss you?” _

_ Gavin couldn’t say anything at that moment. He nodded and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt soft plump lips against his slightly chapped ones. He put his hand on Connor’s shoulder, and, reluctantly, let go of Connor’s hand to the back of his neck. Gavin deepened the kiss and let both their tongues mingle. _

_ And the rest is history… _

Back to reality, he failed to notice he sat down on the bench. Connor was perched next to him and when he saw his face, he couldn't help but feel the need to wrap his arm around Connor. The sadness that he felt last night has subsided but, all was left was this feeling of being numb to any other emotion and it showed. Just like that night, they sat enjoying the happy silence the park provided. 

That is until Connor broke the silence. “Even though I tild you before, I’m going to say it again. I’m sorry Gavin.” His tone was low.

Oh boy, this is just the phone call all over again. But, Gavin felt confused, what did he have to feel sorry for? Before Connor continued, he cut him off, “Why are you sorry? I should be the one to apologize.” Connor shared the same confused look that was on Gavin.

“What do you mean? This was my fault, I should of-”

Connor was abruptly cut off by Gavin’s fed up tone. “Oh don’t give me that Connor. This was my fault, I should’ve been more consider-”

“Gavin stop.”

That got Gavin to go quiet, not without a frustrated sigh. Gavin doesn’t know what happened in Connor’s head to make him feel like he should apologize again but Gavin’s is not having it.

A few moments pass, neither said anything for a while.

Gavin broke the ice. “There’s a lot you still don’t know about me, Con.” Gavin’s voice wavered slightly, and his tone dropped down low, as he was thinking about his past. And to possibly retelling it all. Connor sensed it in his voice and put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Connor also slipped his hand between Gavin’s.

“And there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Gav.” Gavin felt the hand on his shoulder give a nice squeeze. He turned to Connor and stared at his eyes. Connor wore a hopeful smile and his eyes were glassy. “But I’m willing to listen if you can do the same.”

At that sight, Gavin felt hopeful too. His eyes soon turned glassy just like Connor and he slipped out of Connor’s grasp to get up. 

He pulled Connor up with a smile, “Of course Con.” Gavin then hugged Connor with all his might, burying his face and falling tears in Connor’s chest. Connor did the same all in the crook of Gavin’s neck.

Gavin pulled away to speak directly at Connor, Gavin’s red brimmed eyes let another wave of tears fall, his face screamed forgiveness. “I’m sorry Con, I just, I should’ve known, I didn’t know, I’m sorry please d-” Connor grabbed Gavin by his cheeks.

“Hey hey, Gavin let’s not talk like that, I already forgave you. Remember?” Connor wasn’t bothered by the tears that fell from his face, neither was kissing Gavin’s moist cheeks due to his tears. 

Gavin nodded in return. “I know but, I- I just had to let you know.”

Connor grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled him out of the small bush area. Gavin smiled while being tugged by the android, constantly wiping his face with his free hand. He hoped his eyes didn’t look too puffy. Connor looked back to Gavin, he kissed the back of Gavin’s hand before asking, “You wanna go get ice cream?” 

Gavin pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time. He huffed out a laugh, “It’s barely 3 PM Con.”

Connor had the nerve to give Gavin an adorable, cute, almost kid-like face, with a shrug. “So?”

Gavin laughed out loud, throwing his head back before answering. “Sure Con, lead the way.”

Connor jumped with joy, letting out a small, “yay!” He walked faster down the street with Gavin being dragged with him. Gavin laughed again at Connor’s excitement, Connor noticed Gavin’s laughing and laughed with him, slowing down to a nice stroll so they could hand in hand, side by side.

Gavin knew right then and there Connor was the one, he just knows it. That android may not know it but he’s gonna marry that tincan eventually. Until then, he would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! hope you guys liked, comments are appreciated! Bye!
> 
> My vacant empty non used Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blokzwzy
> 
> Alice's convin Tumblr : https://there-is-not-enough-convin.tumblr.com/
> 
> Alice's main Tumblr : https://dubidadei.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hopefully these links work haha!


End file.
